<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Break-Up Sex by bensoloswhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859788">Post Break-Up Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensoloswhore/pseuds/bensoloswhore'>bensoloswhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reylo AU Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensoloswhore/pseuds/bensoloswhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys :) this is the first fic I’ve ever written besides a few when I was like 12 on Wattpad lol, so I apologize if it’s a little rough. anyways, this whole plot was inspired by the song Post Break-Up Sex by The Vaccines. It ‘s branched a little far off from what the songs is about but it still inspired the idea so I’ve gotta give it credit :) enjoy! xo</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post Break-Up Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys :) this is the first fic I’ve ever written besides a few when I was like 12 on Wattpad lol, so I apologize if it’s a little rough. anyways, this whole plot was inspired by the song Post Break-Up Sex by The Vaccines. It ‘s branched a little far off from what the songs is about but it still inspired the idea so I’ve gotta give it credit :) enjoy! xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey’s plans for the night were already ruined when her long-time boyfriend, Armitage Hux, called in and said he would be working late. Seeing as it was his birthday, Rey was outraged. It took her months to plan out the romantic evening they were supposed to have and she was pissed all of that time and effort went to waste. But alas, she knew that his job was incredibly demanding and there was nothing he could do about it.<br/><br/></p>
<p>So she thought, <em>If he can’t come to their date, why not bring the date to him? </em>Of course she knew he’d be busy but she didn’t see any harm in just stopping by to at least bring him the dinner she prepared, and she would love to see the face on Armitage when she surprises him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walked through the doors of First Order Enterprise, she bumped into a tall man with long, dark hair, and made him drop all of his papers everywhere. “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed as she began to help him pick up the papers. “It’s fine,” the man said in a completely monotone voice, not one hint of emotion detected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Rey had finished scrambling the papers together for him, she apologized to the man once more and started to walk off, but quickly realized she had no idea where she was going. She turned around and luckily for her the man was still standing there, almost as if he was watching her walk off. “Um, sorry to bother you again,” Rey spoke, “but could you tell me where Armitage Hux’s office is?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes. He said nothing, just pointed her down a long hallway. She gave a quick thank you and went on her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she reached the end of the hallway, she saw his name tag outside of his door so she knew it was the right one. Clutching the basket of food in her hand, she eagerly twisted the knob of the door open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh, Hux!” </em>Rey heard as she opened the door. She saw a tall, blonde lady bent over his desk that she knew as one of her and her boyfriend’s closest friends, Gwen Phasma. She had the bottom of her skirt pulled above her waist as Hux was hastily fucking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It all makes sense now, </em>Rey thought. Hux had introduced her to Phasma years ago and she quickly became one of her best friends. Rey was curious as to how Hux and Phasma were so close, they didn’t really seem to have much in common besides their hatred for their workplace. But now it was clear that they were close in a different type of way. It made her wonder just how long this had been going on, possibly for over half of her own relationship with Hux. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey felt tears well up in her eyes as she dropped the basked she brought to the floor. Hux and Phasma fearfully looked up at her due to the sudden realization someone had walked in. Hux looked terrified as Phasma’s worried expression turned into a smug smile, as if she was <em>proud </em>that she destroyed someone’s relationship. “Rey, please,” Hux began, “I know this looks terrible, but please let me talk to you for a second.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>No! </em>Whatever you have to say means <em>nothing </em>to me!” she cried as her hands fisted. Hux opened his mouth as if he actually <em>dared </em>to say anything else, but Rey quickly cut him off. “Enjoy your fucking food!” she said as she picked up the basked of food and dumped it all over his desk, completely ruining all of his paperwork. As she stormed the door she stopped herself and said, “And if it wasn’t clear enough already, we’re <em>done.</em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked down the hallway as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face and clear sobs escaping her lips. She turned the corner right before the exit but stumbled strait onto her ass as she ran into someone. She looked up to see who it was and of course, it was that tall man, <em>again.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” He asked with a somewhat worried expression, finally showing a hint of emotion both in his voice and on his face. It was apparent that he had seen the tears on her face. He reached out a hand to help her up, which she took. She couldn’t even pull herself together enough to reply to his question, all she could do was slightly shake her head no and continue to sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Rey!” A voice called from the direction she came in, which she recognized to be Hux’s. A fearful and worried expression washed over Rey’s face. The man took notice of this and although he didn’t know what happened, he knew that if that ginger bastard had made this woman cry this much, she needed to get away. “Here, my office,” he said as he lightly grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes for permission, of which she nodded to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man pulled her into the office directly behind him and closed the door. The lights were off in the room and the man and her were both pressed against the door, trying not to make a sound as they knew Hux would be close soon. They saw the shadow of shoes in the light under the crack of the door as Hux approached the end of the hallway. “Fuck!” he screamed. They then saw another pair of shoes appear in the light. “Hux, stay! We weren’t finished yet!” After these words were spoken, she knew that second pair of shoes were Phasma’s. “No, Phasma! I’m going after her,” he said, followed by the sound of the slam of the front doors. Phasma stomped her feet and stormed off in the other direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man pulled himself off of the door and turned the lights on. He reached out his hand to help Rey up yet again. At this point Rey had pulled herself together enough so that she wasn’t making noise as she cried, but she still had several tears running down her face. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I don’t mean to pry, but do you mind explaining what just happened?” the man asked. Rey just wanted to be home and didn’t particularly feel like answering a stranger’s questions. She reached for the doorknob and said “Look, I appreciate you helping me but I really just want to be home-“ the man softly grabbed her wrist again. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be driving like this.” His eyes were sympathetically looked down on her as his large figure towered over her. This gave Rey a good chance to study his face. His hair, which was something she noticed earlier, was dark and wavy and ended slightly above his shoulder. His skin was pale but was beautifully scattered with moles. And his eyes were a deep chestnut brown, and they were looking into her own eyes as if they were just as beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey pulled herself out of her own thoughts and gave him a light chuckle. “I suppose you’re right,” she replied. He gave her a very faint, but still visible, smile as he lead her to the chair in front of his desk. She took a seat as he walked back to his own chair behind his desk. When he sat down, he said, “I’m not going to pressure you into telling me about what happened, but I think it might make you feel better.” Even though Rey had only just met this man, she felt strangely comfortable around him, as if they shared some sort of bond. <br/><br/></p>
<p>So, she told him everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at her with those deep brown eyes yet again, but with a sad look to them. She could tell he genuinely felt sorry for her. “I must ask...” she began, “I’m sure it’s very likely rumors spread in the office since they were hooking up in this very building... did you all know what was going on?” The man simply nodded his head. “How much did you know?” “Well, we knew they had been hooking up for a while but our boss was somehow oblivious and none of us felt it was our place to say anything about it. However, we did know he had a girlfriend and we tried to contact you, but seeing as everyone in the office <em>despises </em>Hux,” <em>except for Phasma, </em>Rey thought, “None of us kept up with his personal life, so we had no idea who you were. Over the years everyone seemed to get used to it and assumed that you and Hux had broken up, but clearly that wasn’t the case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey appreciated the fact that a group of people was trying to look out of her, even though they didn’t know her, but then she remembered they all hated Hux and probably just wanted to get back at him. Rey sighed. <em>“Man,</em> I could really use a drink right now,” Rey said as she gave a light laugh. The man gave her a soft smile but his expression changed into a sort of socked look, as if he had an idea. “We keep a stock of wine here for events we hold and things like that. We’re not really supposed to use it but...” he trailed off, “You deserve it after tonight. Red or white?” He asked with a smile on his face. “Red, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t gone for long before he returned with a couple bottles of red wine and two glasses. “Two bottles, I see?” she said with a slight smirk on her face. He chuckled. “I figured you could use it,” he said. Rey laughed as well and nodded her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh come on, his face couldn’t have been that red!” Rey laughed at the story that the man was telling her, which she now knew his name was Ben. “It’s true! I mean, he had nearly the whole department walk in on him!” They both erupted in laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As their laughter died down, Rey suddenly got serious. “Ben...” she began, “Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, a couple hours ago we were strangers.” He looked at her thoughtfully, followed by a sigh. “I haven’t had the best experience with relationships either,” he started, “My parents were constantly arguing when I was younger. They definitely weren’t a good example for me to look up to. They divorced when I was a teenager.” Rey was listening very closely to what he was saying. She didn’t have any memories of her birth parents and she always wished she got to know them, but she felt bad that Ben had to put up with this. “I swore to myself that I would never let myself fall in love, so I didn’t have to be hurt like my parents were. Until I met a girl in college. Her name was Jannah. she was actually my dad’s friend’s daughter but we never met until then since my dad and her dad lost touch over the years. I honestly thought I would marry her...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to take a minute to compose himself before continuing. “...Until I caught her in bed with her best friend. I haven’t seen her since. So I guess what I’m saying is that I sympathize with you, Rey. Because you’re not alone.” They both exchanged sympathetic smiles and Rey put her hand on top of his. “Neither are you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey kept looking down at his lips. <em>They’re so pink, </em>she thought, <em>so full. </em>She looked up at his eyes to see if he was doing the same and they were. The space between them began to close and suddenly their lips were dancing with each other. The kiss started off gentle and slow, but slowly turned into something more passionate and rough. Ben pulled Rey onto his lap in his office chair, giving her ass a slight squeeze as he did so. Rey moaned into his mouth and Ben took this as an opportunity to tangle his tongue with her’s. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Rey began to pull at his shirt but before she could get it off, Ben pulled away from the kiss. “Are you sure you want to do this? The last thing I want to do is take advantage of you,” he said with worry in his eyes. Rey just smiled and said, “Yes. I desperately need post break-up sex.” The tips of her fingers trailed down his toned chest and back to the buttons of his shirt. She eagerly unbuttoned it off of him and just admired his chiseled body for a few seconds. Ben had never been too confident in his own body so he took this time for him to take off Rey’s shirt as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra, all he could mutter was a whimpered “<em>fuck.”</em> He couldn’t restrain himself from putting his hands all over her tits. Soon he had his mouth attached to one of them and his forefinger and thumb massaging the other. Rey was letting out soft little moans that sounded like music to his ears. When we switched which nipple his mouth was attached to, Rey couldn’t take it much longer. She could feel herself dripping and aching for his cock, she needed him so badly. <br/><br/></p>
<p>She reached for his belt and started to unbuckle them, but as soon as she was about to pull it off, Ben stopped her. She removed his mouth from her tits and looked into her eyes, this time they were darker than usual and looking at her in a hungry, <em>seductive </em>way. “Who said I was finished?” He asked, putting his lips up to her ear and biting softly on her earlobe. Rey shivered at the contact of it. He mad a tsk tsk tsk as he stood both of them up. He turned Rey around and held her so close to him she could feel his erection on her ass. Rey groaned at the feeling of it and tried to thrust herself on him but Ben just bent her over his desk. “I think someone needs to be <em>punished.” </em>Rey nearly moaned just by his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Pants. Off. <em>Now.”</em> he demanded. Rey did exactly as she was told and removed her pants and kicked them to wear her shirt was. Ben stroked her ass and looped his fingers around her lacy underwear. “This looks good on you. Too bad they’re going to be ruined,” he said as he ripped him in two. Rey whimpered. She was slightly upset that he tore up her underwear but it was so hot to the point where she didn’t mind. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Rey was still bent over Ben’s desk and waiting for his next move as he was still only just stroking her ass. “Maybe the belt you tried to pull off of me will be put to good use,” he finally said as he pulled the belt out of its loops.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He gave her ass one last run before popping the belt on it. Rey let out a loud moan. “Beg for me to give you what you want,” Ben said, leaning down to whisper it into her ear. “Please, please! Please Ben.” That wasn’t enough. He popped her again. “<em>Oh fuck, </em>please Ben I need you inside of me now!” That still wasn’t enough. He popped her again. “Mm  <em>please!</em> Please fuck me now, d-<em>daddy.”</em> That was exactly what Ben wanted to hear. He violently pushed all of his stuff off the table making a huge mess on the floor but doing it in the sexiest way. He layed her on the table, her body feeling electric as her bare skin touched the cool surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben took his pants off so that he was left in his boxers. Rey was watching as he did so and looked at him longingly. “Please daddy, please don’t make me wait any longer!” she cried and immediately Ben pulled his boxers off. Rey groaned at the pure sight of his erection. He was <em>so big, </em>Rey didn’t know if her small body could take all of him, yet she was <em>so eager </em>to try. After he slipped on a condom he pulled from one of his desk drawers, Ben climbed on top of the table she was laying on and sat between her legs. He leaned over her body and began kissing her neck. Without any warning whatsoever, Ben slammed into her. Rey let out an resounding moan and so did Ben. “<em>Fuck, </em>you’re so <em>tight,” </em>Ben praised. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Rey tangled her fingers in Ben’s hair and slightly tugged on it as he thrusted into her. Ben moaned at the sting of it, his deep, raspy voice ringing through the room. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ben spit on his thumb and started massaging Rey’s clit. This sent her over fast. “<em>Fuck, Ben, </em>I’m <em>so close!” </em>she nearly yelled. “Come for me, princess,” and at this she was a moaning mess as she hit her climax. As she came down from her high, he started to feel close too. ”Can I come on you?” He asked, and Rey quickly nodded. He pulled out and removed the condom, jacking himself off over her for only a few seconds before he was spilling out on top of her. He fell beside her on the desk when he was done and they both layed there breathing heavily from what just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you for that,” Rey said and pushed a small strand of Ben’s hair behind his ear. “Of course, thank you too,” he said. Rey just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were putting their clothes back on, Rey groaned and slapped herself in the face. “What’s wrong?” Ben asked. “I kind of don’t have anywhere to sleep tonight. Hux and I live together and I really don’t want to go home to him right now,” she said. Ben smiled. “You’re welcome to stay with me if you like.” Rey smiled too. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>